The pants
by raelynn gross
Summary: Maka has a blind date? what is soul to do.


36, 32, boot cut with a skoal ring  
>Grease stains, bleach spots and a hole in the knee<br>You say the man inside those Levi's don't take orders  
>And she'll just have to realize you'll do as you damn well please<p>

Soul stared at his miester as the glaring contest reached its third hour.

"Damnit Maka, I wear the pants here and I say you cant go out tonight." he yelled as Maka continued to march out the door to meet with her blind date.

"Your not my father Soul, I'm going to meet with my date. Liz and the girls worked hard to get this planned." his miester growled. Soul was about to retaliate when Maka crushed her cook book into his skull and ran out the door.

You wear the pants, buddy good for you  
>I'm so impressed, yeah whoopty-doo<br>You need to know that ain't how it works  
>It's not who wears the pants, it's who wears the skirt <p>

Once Soul came to he glanced around the dark apartment only to realize his pigtailed miester had gone. Sighing he raised from the blood covered floor and began cleaning. The time had shown he had been out for a good hour meaning Maka would still be on said date. He shuddered at the thought before quickly leaving to clean himself up. Soul fumed as he searched franticlly for his orange shirt. He knew Maka had a knack for wearing his clothing so he carefully snuck into her room. Of course he had no clue what and where everything went so on with the hunt to find his shirt. After a good five minutes he came upon the final drawer.

In the top drawer of her dresser there's some panties  
>Go try on that purple pair with the lacy frill<br>With your big old thighs I bet you can't get in 'em  
>And with that attitude of yours, hell I bet you never will<p>

You wear the pants, buddy good for you  
>I'm so impressed, yeah whoopty-doo<br>You need to know that ain't how it works  
>It's not who wears the pants, it's who wears the skirt<p>

The small cloth sat glaring at him; metaphoriccly at least, as he raised them to his eye level. He gulped before placing them carefully back into the fringe of other undergarments.

"She could at least wear those on missions. Give me something to see." with that he returned to his room and grabbed a random top and left the apartment in search of his little bookworm. He had searched nearly all of death city before finally finding his miester and...holy shit it was a big dude. Her blind date was the school reject? Soul felt agitated with worry. No way would his bookworm date such a man. She knew he was dangerous he had even beat Blackstar and had placed Soul in the hospital just for bumping into him. Judgeing by her wavelength she wasn't very interested in his stories of fake glory either. Her legs were crossed as he could see her hands twitching for a book she carried in her satchel. A smile formed on his lips she had a weapon and if needed Soul was right there.

A big old boy like you can probably bench 350  
>A little thing like her can barely lift the bar<br>But just wait until that woman has a headache  
>And she sits there with her legs crossed we'll see how strong you are<p>

"So how bout it, ready to ditch that deathsythe tagalong and join a real man?" he asked as he roughly grabbed her hand. Maka's eyes twinkled as she quickly withdrew her book abd brought it down on his head.

"Sorry Jango, but if you were a real man you wouldnt have been flirting with the whole female staff of this restraunt." she said as she stood leaving a bloodied 6 foot teen on the floor.

"Soul stop hiding behind that light pole and give me your jacket Im freezing in this get up." and with that Soul rushed forward holding out his leather coat that only she was allowed to wear.

"Sorry bud but a real man lets the woman lead and that woman leads very well." Soul laughed as he followed his miester back home.

You wear the pants, buddy good for you  
>We're so impressed, whoopty-doo<br>You'll soon find out that ain't how it works  
>It's not who wears the pants, it's who wears the skirt<br>You wear the pants, she'll wear the skirt 

"Soul where you in my underwear drawer?" Maka asked as she appeared behind said weapon on the couch.

"Why?" he asked raiseing his brow slighly. Maka raised the purple panties Soul had spied earlier.

"These were moved from the bottom to the top of the drawer." she seethed. Soul blushed before turning to face the tv.

"You should wear them more often." Soul muttered. Suddenly the purple cloth landed in his lap.

"First you if you like them so much." and with that said miester left leaving a confused weapon holding the offending cloth. 


End file.
